A parking assist device equipped in a vehicle is known (see Japanese Patent Application JP2013-220802A, for example). This device operates to extract a cloud of reflection points determined as the same object using the output of a radar device equipped in the vehicle. When two clouds of reflection points are extracted and a space corresponding to two or more vehicles exists between the two clouds of reflection points, the parking assist device operates to divide the space into two or more spaces and set a plurality of target parking positions in the spaces.
Thus, the parking assist device described in Japanese Patent Application JP2013-220802A merely divides the space corresponding to two or more vehicles into two or more spaces which may be located between parked vehicles. In some cases such as when the parked vehicles are located on the right or left in the parking frames, therefore, a plurality of parking frames cannot be appropriately set between the parked vehicles, which may be problematic.